


¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by Worriseed



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worriseed/pseuds/Worriseed
Summary: This isn't meant to be read it's just part of an archive for my ocs lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why you're here but it's fine
> 
> I haven't written in years, I have bad grammar, i dunno what I'm doing so
> 
> I'm open to help I guess lmao

Fedir awoke slowly, still feeling Parris curled around him. It was rare that he woke before the other, but when it did happen, he wanted to enjoy it. He was comfortable and warm with Parris pressed against his back and he could feel slow breaths hit the back of his head, accompanied with the occasional quiet snore.   
Not wanting to wake Parris up, he moved his hand up to hold the one that was resting in front of him. Fedir watched as Parris' fingers curled around his and just the overwhelming feeling of warmth washed over him.   
This feeling wasn't unknown, but Fedir still knew how to appreciate it, even for the little things Parris did for him.   
Every time Fedir woke up to Parris he felt it. Even if the fucker was on his his third or fourth bowl of cereal in bed. Parris was always careful not to wake Fedir, and was always so happy to see him in the mornings. Even though years of the same kind of mornings had passed, Parris' enthusiasm never seemed to falter and Fedir loved it more and more.  
Even now, with the four kids running around, even when both of them were completely exhausted, Parris found it in him to be just as excited to fall asleep and wake up next to Fedir.  
He shed a few tears thinking about it sometime, not really sure how anyone could love him that much, but he couldn't complain. He wouldn't want it any different.  
Fedir let out a sigh and turned over in the other's arms, placing a hand on Parris' cheek. His thumb rubbed his cheekbone gently, that alone waking Parris up. "Good morning" was all Fedir muttered before kissing him. Parris' grip tightened around him as he kissed back and Fedir decided he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.


End file.
